


In My Life, I Love You More

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: John never liked to reminisce on the past, but Ronnie will remind him how important their memories are
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	In My Life, I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day Five - Memories/Nowadays

John and Veronica had decided to finally organize the house which was something they needed to do for a long time. Their home was filled with so many memories - a reason why they'd never moved - but the couple had decided that they needed to assess the miscellaneous objects which they'd accumulated over the years and decide which to keep and which to throw away.

Most of the week had been spent in the kid's old rooms, rummaging through childhood clothes and toys, as well as school reports and photo albums. It was rather fun to look back through the almost fifty years that they'd been parents and to remember their lives when the children were small.

They'd also cleaned up the basement - crammed full with Queen memories, something that John found quite painful, despite the things occurring over 30 years ago.

Time seemed to fly by John, and with each passing of the day, each memory became bittersweet and somehow empty. Perhaps it was a fear of John's that he'd forget Freddie and the memories of his band in the same way that he'd forgotten his childhood and more importantly, his father.

Veronica was of course understanding, she always had been, and gave her husband comforting hugs and made him laugh. She quite enjoyed thinking back to the days when they were happy, truly happy. Obviously, they were happy with their lives now, but nothing would beat the summers of '75 and '76, watching their little baby grow, or the almost forgotten memories of Robert meeting his brother for the first time, or the happiness that she saw on John's face when she'd given birth to Laura.

Nothing would come close to the success of You're My Best Friend or Another One Bites The Dust, or the Christmas of '83, with new baby Josh. Veronica would always miss the tears of happiness that John had in his eyes when she informed him that she was pregnant with Luke or the smile he had when Cameron said his first words.

For Ronnie, memories were important as they shaped the kind of person that she is now, what lessons be learned and what people she met - like when she, Chrissie, and Dom nervously asked Paul McCartney for his signature at Live Aid or silently freaking out in the studio as Michael Jackson casually sat next to her, making light conversation with her husband.

Memories were painful though, she'd discovered too. Like sat on the ground in front of John's Dad's gravestone as he openly wept into her shoulder, crying for the first time in front of her, or the look that he'd given her on 24th November 1991 when he got that dreaded phone call that Fred was gone. There was also the pain of all of their arguments, and the sinking feeling she'd felt when she discovered that John had been unfaithful. They were the thoughts that she shoved into the back of her mind in an attempt to forget.

The couple shared one memory that they would never let themselves forget - their wedding. It wasn't necessarily the happiest day of their lives as it all felt sort of rushed and Ronnie's side of the family gave John a look of disgust the entire ceremony, which dragged on for two hours (although Veronica was very religious, she still agreed that it was a little bit too long). However, they still loved that day as it was the start of a new chapter, which had long since ended but was the happiest of their lives.

John would never forget how gorgeous she looked walking down the aisle, smiling as she displayed her white gown. Veronica would never forget how lucky she felt to be marrying him, her soul mate.

Funny memories of their wedding were also there, such as leaving the Chappel and telling each other at the same time - the first time speaking since being married - that they needed the toilet, or John's best man freaking out about making a speech in front of Queen's management. The best part was the end of the night, the two of them alone - still in their fancy clothes - slowly dancing as a record spun quietly on the turntable, as they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. John could recall telling her how pretty she looked in her dress.

What he'd give to see her in that dress again.

He'd completely forgotten where he had put her dress, but Ronnie hadn't and she had an idea.

Her plan was simple: get John to leave and drop something off at Mike's, squeeze into the dress (she was terrified that it wouldn't fit), and surprise her husband for their anniversary.

The plan was going well, John went for at least half an hour, and Ronnie able to fit into the dress after 46 years. She'd filled the house with candles, in an attempt to recreate the music video for You're My Best Friend, and had that very song playing as John entered the house.

He was rather surprised to hear Queen played in the house on purpose - he never played his own songs, unless they happened to be on the telly or the radio. John walks to the front room, following the sound of the music and the candles which glowed brightly.

Then he saw her.

Veronica had styled her greying hair in the same style she had on that day in '75, the dress fitting absolutely perfectly as it once had, although it was slightly yellowing.

John felt his heart do backflips, as he grinned as his beautiful wife, reminded once again how lucky he was to be able to spend the rest of his life with her.

"What do you think?" Veronica asks as John stays silent, eyeing her up and down, before locking eyes with her.

"You look absolutely stunning, honey." He walks towards her, interlocking his fingers with hers and leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips.

He pulls away, reluctantly, but is happy once again as he sees her smile.

"I love you. My best friend..." she whispers, moving some hair away from her face.

"I really love you." John sings back, laughing.

John never liked to reminisce on the past. He always thought that he was too old to make new memories. But this was a memory he would cherish just as much as that day in 1975.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, everyone for reading! This one's short, but possibly one of the favorites that I've written for this week. And I've realized how much I love to write for Johnica in the present day! Also, thanks to Rachel for hosting! See everyone tomorrow!


End file.
